The current trend in neuroscience research is to determine how large populations of information processing neurons relate to behavior. Sensor and electrode technology makes it possible to access large numbers (>100) of neurons. Researchers need to collect data from these sensors and to process the data on-line as a critical next step for understanding more complex neural network interactions. Technology needs to be developed for a scalable system that can simultaneously record data and process data for real time interactive management and control of the system under study. We are proposing to develop a scalable Network based Data Acquisition System (NDAS) for computational neuroscience research. We plan to upgrade our existing DATAMAX recorder design and use commercially available network technology to develop NDA. We will modify our 64 channel system to a 256 channel system with time sync capability and network communication to provide scalability to large channel systems. Commercial network technology will be used by NDAS to provide real time processing by transferring data to other signal analysis workstations for distributed processing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: There is a market demand for high frequency multi-channel Network Data Acquisition Systems in the computational neuroscience market as a research and teaching tool. There exists an aerospace, industrial and military target in acoustic, vibration, shock, and sonar where high frequency multi-channel recording and processing requires 500 or more channels.